Demons dont Fall in Love
by KougaLover121212
Summary: He is a demon that doesn't know how it is to feel love, sorrow, hope, or joy but what happends when one day a young girl shows him all those things. Read and find out. I hope you like...nervous laugh


_**Demons Don't Fall in Love**_

By: Kougaslover121212

**Chapter 1: the life of a Demon.**

This is my second fic and I'm hoping you will like it. It's about Sesshomaru and Rin as they meet each other and well, you're going to have to find out. I hope you like it and please review. Thanks.

The wind blew through the empty mountains of the western lands as winter filled the air, flowers where no longer blossoming but they where now falling recklessly to the frozen grass. The sound of the whispering wind blew in his ears and made his insides freeze up, but the Demon walked through the snow, not being able to feel a thing.

His bare feet sipped farther into the snow with each step, the cold snow soothed his hot almost red feet from the cave. His narrow golden eyes where fixed on a small frozen river not far ahead, his long silvery hair flowing with the wind like a wave of ice, and the purple stripes on his cheeks where frozen and cold. He was calm, there was nothing happening in this world, all other demons and monsters hide from the cold and the mere site of this one.

He was no ones, all to himself he was. His parents dead, his brother he loathes, he needed nothing, and he had nothing but his life to give and his soul to spare. The rising sun was shining up ahead all there was to look forward to was the end of time.

His sword tingled with every move under his belt and his fur that was over his shoulder kept him worm, he spend the night walking, no sleep, no food, he doesn't need food, all he has is himself to feed, and what for?

As he creped through the shimmering forest, with branches of trees looking down at him with their evil smiles he caught the sweet watery and free scent of the river.

He walked through the cold snowy shore of the river, sparing time, all he wanted was his half-brothers sword, he didn't care for what happened to his brother or the people around him, he didn't feel a thing, not inside not outside.

He often wondered while walking through an empty star filled plane, what is it like to feel? Sure, he feels physical pain or strength, but what is it like to feel on the inside? What does it feel like to have a heart hurt or broken? He didn't know…but often wondered, while admitting not to care, but he was lying.

He was still walking along a straight path on the edge of the lake; the sky was orange and bright yellow with a couple of pink and purple clouds floating carelessly through the air, but just as that beautiful sight came along to meet his eyes he spotted grey, full, and thick clouds heading towards the mountains from the other side. He hated rain.

Desperate for some action, some excitement, he walked back through the forest and now feeling rusty leaves and watery grass under his feet as he traced over his old foot steps. Bored and tiered that he was, no where to go except to fallow his usual forest paths and trails, that never lead to answers.

He wasn't looking where he was going at the slender moment as his foot bumped against something in the snow, it was worm. He knelt down and rubbed the snow out of the way, as he did a figure started to appear. He was as expressionless as ever as he kept digging and still using one hand, he had taken all the snow away from the fallen doll.

To his surprise it was not a doll or a puppet but a person, a live, soft, worm person. A women was laying in front of his eyes with her kimono half ripped at the top and her skin was almost light blue, her eyes where closed timidly. Her whole body was cold and wet from the snow as he touched her arm. Her hair was soggy and full of little pieces of fallen leaves from trees, as he wondered. Was she dead? Or was she there not for a long time?

He then saw from the icy cold ground appeared messengers from the other world. Demons, ugly demons whose mouth was dripping with red dripping blood and their hands full of pieces of liver. The rags that they where wearing hardly covered their brown wrinkles all over their body and their little bony, bloody legs. They smiled showing their yellow teeth as they looked at the slowly dieing girl.

So she's still alive? Their here to take her soul, to take her life where she will be endlessly tortured in another world. He had no idea why but he had a strange urge to put his hand on his Tenseiga and slash it at them with a fast anger.

Why would I save this human? She is of no use for me, he thought looking at her still form, her hair was coming over her face as the wind blew on her back, her cheeks started to turn bluer and bluer by every passing second that his thoughts brought up.

'She could be my slave.' He thought, a person who could polish his swords, bring him water, help him look for caves, stuff like this. He smirked as his head filled with thoughts of jobs and work this girl could do.

He slowly placed his fingers across the base of the sword and slashed it out with cut through the air. He looked upon the evil creatures that where now slowly pulling the young girl down into the earth, where the fiery depth was the deepest. Before they can get away with the girl he slashed them one by own, with each strike the air screamed and the wind blew harder. The creatures' blood was disappearing into the earth as their livers burned up with the ice. They where gone.

He slowly pushed the sword back into the case. He once again looked upon her body with his strong eyes; her natural color was coming back to her skin as the wind settled around them.

He knelt down on one knee and hesitated as his hands come under her back, he wanted to her to wake up, so he wouldn't have to carry this no good human. But, she didn't. He sighed and raised her up in his arms as he stood looking at her in the bright yellow day light.

He began to walk slowly once more, suddenly he stops. He stood there listening down, looking at her, she moaned lightly as her hand came to his chest trying to turn towards the warmth of his body, towards him. He was about to let go of the girl but then he stopped.

Her eyes slowly opened to meet a pair of golden ones. She moaned again looking up at him with a small smile slowly forming on her frozen lips. He just stood there looking at her, frozen inside her pine colored eyes.

She slowly closed her eyes once more as her smile faded and she headed into a deep sleep. He looked upon her one more time before continuing his long walk back to the cave. The worm sun was smiling upon everything with all its glory and as he walked the light shone on his head and face making him ache for the cold of a cave.

He was nearing the cave where he came out of in the wake of morning, and now he is coming back with the sleep of morning and the rise of day. But, he was not alone; he had his slave, his helper, his apprentice.

He walked into the cold, moist cave that was surrounded by a mist from a far away waterfall. He knelt gently down and put her down on the wet cave floor, resting her head on a rock as she started to shake, getting farther away from his warmth. He looked upon her small, shivering body as his eyes narrowed at her scent.

'This girl smells of ashes of fire.' He thought to himself, as he looked upon her, she had burn marks all over her face, feet, hands, and she was bleeding at the ankle. The wound was turning purple, showing parts of her inside meat.

He didn't feel anything looking at this miserable girl, not even in her bad condition he was not able to feel a thing, no sorrow, no worry, and no pain.

He sat down on the cold floor looking at her, he sighed with complication asking himself, 'What did I get myself into.' He was leaning against the cave walls that where drained from earlier rain, his eyes where narrowing from the peaceful sight of the forests. The sun was already as bright as it could get as he sat there. He didn't know how long it has been but he knew that it should be enough for a human to awake.

He waited, waited for her to come to consciousness so he can get her started on work and he needed someone to take care of his two- headed horse.

A couple of minutes later he figured that its going to be cold for the human to remain in the cave, he walked over to her and looked down at her tender form. She was shaking crazily and she didn't look like she was going to stop.

He knelt down and picked her up gently as she snuggled up to his chest that was kipping her worm. She smiled as the warmth reached her as she wrapped her arms around his soft fur.

He started walking trying to avoid anything that she did, he walked out of the cave and headed towards the waterfall that was not to far ahead.

The birds where now out and singing their joyful songs as he walked under the trees that kept the bright sun away from him. The shadows of the trees where dancing slowly across both of them as he walked.

He could now see the mist of the great, big, waterfall up ahead as he came out of the shadows; he saw it, a giant waterfall of beautiful and clear water that rushed down like a bunch of hawks.

He looked all around the place to find somewhere to put the girl in the sun. At that moment as a bird flew over their heads with a loud screeching sound out of its beak, it woke her up. She suddenly clutched her arm in pain as a hurtful moan came out of her mouth; her arm was still bleeding terribly as all the other wounds started to bleed as well.

The demon looked down at her once more. He was expressionless even when she was in pain trying to stop the bleeding that might soon kill her. She struggled trying to move her arm biting down on her lip as the pain became more intense. Her skin was no longer as blue as it was before, but a tuning a pale peach.

"Can….can y...you please put me…in the river?" She managed a small smile while almost screaming the words out in pain.

He looked at her miserably as he answered back uneasy "Are you sure?" He asked not knowing how or why that just came out of his own mouth, this girl had some kind of spell on him to make him say things ho doesn't mean, he never felt that way before as if she was manipulating him with her own pain and sorrow and maybe, beauty.

"Yes…I need to wash all the blood away before I bleed to death." She said looking at her arm and leg as the blood was already coming far through the kimono dripping to the melting ice, making the ice stain with red spots.

"You will drown if you can't move your legs or arms, not that I care but I'm just telling you," He said looking at her still in his arms.

"Then if you don't care why are you holding me in your arms right now?" She said finding her voice as the bleeding was now all over her arm and her throat was getting warmer with the sun.

He couldn't answer that himself as he glared at her trying to scare her of telling her not to try and get smart on him, but to his surprise the girl wasn't scared of his glare, she just gave him her own tough face that looked kind of goofy but she was not afraid if him, she was not afraid if a demon like him. 'Someone, I finally found someone who will not be afraid, this girl, she is tough.' He thought to himself coming back to the empty expression.

She moaned closing her eyes tightly only to feel tears come out of her eyes as the kimono was rubbing up against the wound; trying to contain the pain that she was harvesting inside herself she bit her lip once more.

He suddenly knelt down putting her on the ground as gently as possible as she lay down panting and holding onto her arm not being able to sit up. He tore a piece oh her sleeve and put it around his eyes tying a knot in the back of his head.

She looked up at him confused but in pain, "I will get in the river with you, and I promise I'm not doing it for you, you will be my slave later." He said smiling but not being able to see her face, but since he put her down he obviously knew where she was.

Not being able to run away she turned away hiding her tears knowing he couldn't see them, she sobbed as nodded her head to herself saying that this was the only way to save her life. This demon was not letting her die, and not letting her run away, but he still saved her.

"Do…do you mean I have to take of my kimono?" She asked blushing crazily but feeling so glad that he was not able to see it, as she forgot all about the pain.

His hair was covering his face from the sun like a curtain, as she looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "Well, yes, unless you want the kimono to block out the water and more to the point do you think I tied my eyes up for a reason?" He asked blankly with his usual calm and deep voice, hoping she was not so stupid.

She began to undo her kimono strap that was wrapped around her waist and as it was untied she threw each strap on either side of her, her kimono was now completely of and on the ground as she was spread out on it. She lay still for a moment, thinking about what she was doing, but she wanted to live she thought, as she looked at her blood stained arm, she was beginning to get weaker as her legs began to get numb.

"Ok." She said hesitating as her eyes began to get blurry.

He knelt down slowly and stretched out his hands to make sure to get a hold of the right part of her body, he suddenly felt soft hair on the tip of his fingers and he trailed lower under her back and hooked one arm around it, making her sit up. She tried to lift her knees in sitting position as high as she could and to her luck his arms hooked on just that. Her skin felt warm to his touch as he felt how smooth it was, it almost felt like pure silk. He shook the thought out of his head and posed.

He raised up as she wrapped her hands around his neck right under his long, moving hair. He then stood still for a moment and began to walk straight to the scent of the river, he slowly walked into it feet first, he made sure it was not a rapid speed and began to walk in farther.

It was now up to his knees as he walked farther in, as the water now touched the tip of her feet. With every step he took a wave of water came over into the deep and the hard rock ground didn't bother him at all, he walked like on land itself.

She shivered as the cold water reached her lower back and she wouldn't dare to let go of his neck.

He kept walking ignoring her gasps of pain as the cold water washed away the blood from the deep wounds, his arms where kept warm by her body and he almost enjoyed it. Of course he hated the water but he lover to have his swords polished by his own slave. He smirked to himself.

The water was now up to his higher back as it was probably up to her neck; he stopped to smell her scent. The scent of deep pain and blood came to his delicate nose as she washed away the blood with her free hand and let the leg rest in the water; she began to rise from his arms by the water so he grabbed her tighter and closer to himself. The sun was now bright orange again as it reflected upon them two, putting a shadow of them in the water surrounded by light.

She tilted her head back to wet her hair and wash her face, when he realized this he lowered his hands to let her do just that. He has totally forgotten the fact that she was naked and felt her hair up against his hands. He enjoyed the tickling feeling of sensation she was giving him.

As she looked at her wound it was already starting to freeze up in the cold water and it was no longer bleeding as harshly as it was, her leg was still numb but she could not do anything about that. She sighed as the pain was no longer as killing as before, just cold.

She looked at the blinding sun and quickly turned away to face him. She smiled knowing he won't see that smile, but she was glad, he saved her, she was thankful. "Um, I'm done." She said blushing realizing how close her body was to his and how tightly she was holding onto his neck.

"Fine." He said starting to walk along the bottom of the river, still holding her tightly, he came out of the water socking wet as his swords hit against each other with every step he took. He was now out of the water and as the wind blew she shivered from the cold.

"How are you going to find my kimono now?" She asked looking at it but knew that her leg was still too weak to walk on, or she will stumble.

"I'm a god demon; I can smell the blood and fabric." He said as his nose twitched and he walked towards the kimono that was almost blown away by the wind but thankfully they got their just in time as he knelt done once more and put her down on top of the bleed stained kimono.

As he let go she quickly began to cover herself up with it she lay there tying the untied long, strap of the kimono as she put it over her legs, as she dried her hair of squishing her hair between her fingers and leaning over to let it drip on the ground.

She was now lying on the actual ground as the ice melted away from it and it was no longer as cold as it was earlier, she was now able to at least sit up without pain or stumbling.

"I'm ok now." She said already sitting up and looking at him still blind folded and in front of her with his arms by his sides.

He slipped the piece of cloth of his eyes only to meet up with a bright orange and red horizon that was rising over the highest mountains of the western lands and a beautiful green lands that came up to the sun almost burning up in the sunlight. White flowers where now blossoming from all the water they where given from natures snow, and a smile.

The girl was smiling at him with a cute childish smile that was now lighting up the sky even brighter. She gave him a smile of trust, as her eyes where fixed on his own as her smile was almost pulling his won lips into a small smile itself.

But he didn't, he didn't smile back, he just turned away from the thankful girl.

"We'll go now." He said as he looked at her with questioning eyes.

"I can try to get up on my own but I'm not sure if I'll be able to walk." She said looking down at her leg, suddenly her face lighted up as she tore a piece of her kimono and wrapped it sternly around her wound.

She looked up at him one last time before getting up on her good leg, with great difficulty she pushed of the ground and jumping up on one leg, she stood there for a couple of seconds and slowly put down her injured one as it hit the ground she bit her lip, she couldn't walk on it.

She took her balance and stood there on one leg trying to put down the pain. Suddenly she began to lose her balance and her arms where in front of her ready to hit the ground, her eyes closed for just a moment as she felt, a strong arm come forcefully around her waist catching her before she hit the ground.

She looked up at him from where she was leaning on his arm and smiled at him with a thankful smile, as a sigh escaped her mouth.

He then took both her arms in his own and helped her stand up as she trembled with the wind that was pushing her towards him.

"Do you have a name?" The girl asked as she looked at him, and no fear or sorrow, "I mean if I'm going to be working for you I guess I might want to call you something." She said with a small and shy smile.

"Just call me Sesshomaru." He said with a cold tone with the sound of his own name.

"Ok, I'm Rin." She said smiling at him and looking into his golden, smooth eyes that where looking away at the moment, but probably purposely.

He didn't ask for the girls name and he wasn't even planning on knowing it but he was feeling this strange feeling like he was happy about her telling him. He felt like she cared for him and no one ever did. His father and mother where busy protecting their younger son and when they actually cared for Sesshomaru he was too young to remember. 'Why does she care about knowing my name, its not as if I'm going to be a friend.' He said to himself, as he raised her of the ground bridal style and walked of into the warm sunset.

Well that was it...I hope you enjoy it and yes, Sesshomaru is a bit nicer then he should be in this story...but this is fanfiction people...well please review! Thank you!


End file.
